


【BJ】Diamonds and Rust

by Sodedos



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodedos/pseuds/Sodedos
Summary: “回忆带来锈迹，也带来金刚的钻石。”
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Yokoyama Yuu, 横山裕/锦户亮
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

0

疫情期间横山在家里自肃。这场疫病持续的时间太久。他不是一个闲得住的人，这样的生活总归是过不下去。没有繁重的工作表，弟弟也搬出去住，每天只是在家里做饭、看节目、再做饭、和很久没有联系的人聊几句天。房间一遍一遍地打扫，地拖得都能照见人影。某一天横山决定做一次大清扫，把陈年累月的东西都翻出来，该丢的丢，该分类的分类。

虽然横山很会整理，但他不会扔东西。他母亲也喜旧，横山小时候穿过的手扎小虎头鞋，说起来还很眉飞色舞。“那么小，你怎么穿得下啊？”横山见过那双小鞋，旧得已经褪色，但是洗得干干净净的。在旧家用的被褥、报纸日历叠的坐垫，母亲都收着，自己虽然早就不用却也不想去管，只是堆在阁楼上。他戴上口罩，穿上打扫时才穿的那件衣服。拉开杂物间的门，横山确实吃了一惊：完全想不起自己家里有这么多的纸箱。最里边的那个纸箱积了三个指甲缝厚的灰，小心掀开还是被扑了满面的灰尘。

他咳了两声，定睛看着箱子里的东西，然后取出来仔仔细细打量了一番。

“这是什么时候的东西来着……”

堆在上面的是一本成人杂志，用塑胶袋密封着，贴了一张便利贴，上边写：“压箱底的宝贝，送给你”。大概是搬家的时候谁恶作剧，塞到箱子里的。杂志发行日期显示是练习生时期。早就不记得是哪个人，只是想起来从前确实有过一群人传阅一本杂志的荒唐事。横山翻了几页，心里发笑：虽然当时关西出身的练习生抱团取暖，私自把东京的练习生当作假想敌，但是一提起关于食欲和性欲的事，所有人又都闹成一片。有几面拉页竟然被撕下来，不知道又是谁拿着封面女郎和哪些人分享去了。

那时候他们还住练习生宿舍，印象中有一个做楼管的中年女人，专门查他们有没有滥用电器，出入大门还要检查衣冠是不是整齐。练习生都是十几岁的小孩，也有二十啷当的，总是精力充沛，四处乱跑。衣服经常烂了脏了，需要一个人给他们钉扣子、补衣服。楼管可以给十二岁的孩子缀扣子，但大一点也管不了了，让男孩们自己学着用针线包。村上是最会用针线的，衣服于是都拿给他去补。丸山经常遇上街头不良，总是去烦村上。有一次终于惹村上生气，说：“你就把我当老妈子吧！”别的宿舍的练习生还过来拉架。那个时候的樱井翔还打耳钉……

横山乐了。他把两腿一盘，就扒拉箱子里的东西。真是什么都有，飞盘、大头照、磁带、陀螺、生锈的钥匙。他还在缝隙里摸出了自己的第一张驾驶证。横山把东西在地上摆了一溜，想：这个是谁给的，什么时候，是为了什么。有的还想得起来，想不起来的居多。他挨个儿看过去，看到一个小包袱皮。银杏花纹，现在已经摸不出凹凸的绣脚。横山把那包袱皮打开来，一堆扣子丁零当啷地掉在地毯的绒毛里。

有金属的，贝壳的，木头的，卵石的，嵌水钻的。他拾起一粒，对着灯看了好半天。似乎是手工制，很精巧，只是精细的镂空里已经积满锈渍。

他没想起来送的那人是谁，只觉得对方当时应该很珍重自己，自己却忘记了，有些抱歉。那时候好像很流行漂亮的袖扣。袖口和领夹一样，被误解成成年人的标志，被男孩们追捧。但是这些因为太精巧，反而有点女气。当时横山只是把它们收起来，很少再去看。但是，是谁送的来着？

他把那些零碎装进包袱皮，开始打扫。除了几张废纸和空瓶子，什么东西也没扔，还流了一身汗。洗澡的时候，他还在想送纽扣人是谁。从浴室里出来的时候忽然想起来：是十四岁的锦户亮。

***

很久以前，锦户亮给横山裕买过一袋扣子。用小小的包袱皮装着，铜黄、铁锈红，还有钢铁一样的银色。他借横山请自己吃烤肉的机会把礼物送了出去。

“扣子。”锦户亮只是说了这一句就闭上嘴，屏住呼吸，好像被烤肉烫了舌头。“家里人开的店，很精致，希望你喜欢。”

“这么多，挑了很久吧？”

男孩喷出一小口热气，确实太烫了。他喝了一口茶，也是温的，只好吐着舌头窘笑：“你收下就好了，怎么还问东问西。”

横山那会儿还有点胡搅蛮缠的劲头。如果是别人送自己生日礼物，还说是家人开的店，他一定要埋怨一句：怎么也不花钱去店里买，懂不懂人情世故？但因为锦户年龄又小，自己出来工作不容易。总之横山听见锦户那话，只是默默想：这孩子确实很怪。是个用心的人，送谁礼物从来不敷衍，大概每一颗都是挑出来的。但为什么偏偏是扣子？难道是喜欢这种装饰？

这么多，他一辈子都用不完。

“我需要缝起来吗？”他挤着眼睛问。

锦户严肃地摇头：“不用，你收好就可以了。横山君把扣子缝在衣服上，万一衣服丢了怎么办。”说的是笑话，嘴角却一丝不松。横山也不由得严肃起来。他不喜欢严肃，又不敢嬉笑，怕伤锦户的心，就赶紧把包袱皮装进兜里。

***

居然忘记了。那个人会生气吧。横山想，然后又想，不知道他有没有后悔。

反正我是不后悔的。他在心里补充了一句。

锦户亮三十岁的时候，他们第一次接吻。事情的始末记不清楚，只记得锦户有一天晚上喝醉酒，给他打了电话。在电话里他说：“横山君，我要坦白一件事。从中学的时候就在意你。”

横山很震惊。他担心对方在公开场合说别的，就叫锦户在电话亭里等自己。那天凌晨锦户是被他载回去的。在车上就絮絮叨叨地说了很多，以前在京阪两地往返的事，被媒体误会的事，不知道受了什么大刺激。

一进家门锦户就哭了，坐在玄关那儿，脸埋在手心里，说：“好辛苦。横山君，想起来都觉得辛苦。你知道那个时候我是怎么鼓励自己的吗？”他吓了一跳，伸手揉锦户的头发。三十岁的人抬起脸，眼泪挂在眼角的痣上，像一枚透镜，那颗痣也微微发青。簇拥着双眼的睫毛都被打湿了。

横山手足无措，半晌才憋出一句：“我不知道。”

锦户盯着他，一贯的半怨半怒的凝视，好像等自己承认什么错误。半晌他又笑：“如果你说的是我在意你这件事，那一定不知道吧。连我自己都不知道！”

“我错了。”横山想，但不知道为什么有这样想法。他和锦户坐在一起，扳过对方的头吻他。酒臭太重……锦户故意把他的牙齿撬开，于是他嘴里也有酒的味道。那就是开始。

太草率了。太突兀了。太早了。太迟了。后来横山和锦户回忆这个开始，都不知道该做什么评价。无论说什么，前面都要带一个“太”字，很有遗憾和不满的意思。虽然当时还没有分手，但口气却和分手十年了一样。

横山在浴室门口呆然地站着，看见镜子里的自己嘴巴张开。他合上嘴，又吐了一口长长的气。不能再想下去。如果想下去，这个晚上恐怕就什么都做不了了。


	2. 心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 坚定的兵士

1

横山是那种言出必行的人，而且很喜欢给自己定规矩，或者说给自己撂狠话。

必须控制饮酒，否则孤独终老。必须保持体型，否则不能喝酒。闹钟响了十秒之内必须起床，否则在床上猝死。他及时打断自己，在脑子里过了一遍第二天的行程，又默默定了个规矩：现在马上睡觉，否则明天在节目上出丑炎上。

他那天晚上睡得很好，第二天精力充沛。镜头对准横山的时候，综艺之神甚至很短暂地光临了。

如果不是周末和村上吃饭说起未来的发展，横山几乎要平安度过“没有锦户亮”的一周。原本是八个人，然后是七个人，然后六个人。涉谷昴离开之后横山还会很自然地和他联系，但是锦户亮离开，他的态度就完全不一样。横山和涉谷相处这么多年都是很好的朋友，因为他们是一类人。

“什么人啊？”村上问。

横山心想，“那种没有勇气争取缘分，也不想去斩断缘分的人”。但是他不想和村上说。村上太乐观主义了，他害怕村上说自己听不懂。

“什么人……说不上来。”

“那，人跟人肯定有一样的地方，也有不一样的地方嘛。”

村上信五的钝感力不是一般人可比。他专注夹菜，夹了又掉，边斗争边问横山：“你觉得我和你们俩不一样吗？”

“……也不是。可能我和昴在对待缘的态度比较像，其他地方也不是很像。又不是说像就是好。”

“缘？哪个缘？不是日元的元？”

横山瞧他终于把菜夹到碗里了，笑：“别装傻了！就是那个，缘分的缘。”说完抿了一口酒。

之前他不怎么想这些，现代宗教早就没有气力了，多少人现在还有信仰呢？虽然平时经常用佛家用语。母亲去世之后横山才在意起来，用神佛的说法消化了母亲的离世。所谓的“缘”，好像能解释所有的交际。和家人的缘分，和朋友的缘分，和同期的缘分，和观众的缘分。大概缘就是自然发生，自然消灭。哪怕关系曾经多么紧密，哪怕是母亲和孩子，一旦缘分散了，那也没有办法再挽留；如果没有散，那就是转世也还会再续上。这样想来好像什么都能放下了，不会悲愤世事不公，只剩下一声叹息。

“昴昨天还问我这边的疫情怎么样呢。”

可能因为放纵自己喝酒，头脑也放松了。横山听着村上说和涉谷昴打电话的事情，心想：为什么户君和昴一点也不一样？这个念头在脑子里转得他头晕，抬手按了按太阳穴。横山觉得有点憋闷，好像自己很害怕锦户一样。他把一团米饭嚼成糜咽了，抬头说：

“我啊，我上个周末把家里收拾了一下。翻出来好多东西，还有以前锦户君送的生日礼物。”

村上的表情一下子变了。

“说到昴，我就忽然想起来了。”横山看到村上的表情，神色忽然也恳切起来。“雏，我想问你一个问题。你有没有怕过他？”

“怕算什么……”村上听见这话笑了。横山没笑，也没露出别扭的表情，于是村上收敛了一下，正色道：“嗯，说实话，有点怕。”

他没有再说，等待着横山开口。横山也不说，盯着村上，但是司会只是回以善意的凝视。他再一次感慨村上信五狡猾——好的聆听者总是狡猾的。

“那，我不想说了，”他垂下眼睛，“就是一句牢骚。”

“嗯。”村上说。

“嗯。”横山跟着重复了一遍，懊悔自己开口。无论是锦户亮走，还是他怨锦户亮，都不应该说。横山从来没有主动和谁说，不和第三个人说那个人不好，这是他对自己发的誓言。如果说了，就是想要被同情。但是有谁能和自己共情？即使有，他也不会觉得安慰，倒是会不甘心。他拿起杯子想换一个话题，但村上自顾自地开口说：“我怕亮，因为他容易伤心。”

横山错愕地抬头，像是被刺到痛处。对面的人眼睛纯良而坦诚，继续说：

“亮很容易伤心，这么多年我逐渐才意识到。怕他受伤，所以私下里不和他接近。没有交流，所以结果才是这样吧。都是我太想当然了。他又很怕寂寞。丸山说他比兔子还怕寂寞。”

“……嗯。”

横山沉默了一阵，点头，又说：“你真会说话啊。”

两人没有继续聊，只是喝酒。喝了几杯，横山忽然想起什么好笑的事情，说：“他这个人，真的很可怕。虽然是最胆小的，什么事都能吓到他，——你想想，我们原来害怕这样的人啊，什么怪事！”村上只是看着他。节奏乱了，横山笑得越发厉害，几乎说不下去，然后才渐渐止住。他觉得尴尬，自己不应该和什么都知道的人装傻。村上信五垂下眼，装作什么都没看见的样子。横山摸了摸自己的手，说：

“我们都希望他好，这就够了，对吗。”

***

从店里出来的时候，扑面而来的都是夜景。高楼的霓虹和灯光混杂在一起，浸透雾气，看起来脏兮兮的，化妆品和服饰广告在大大小小荧幕上循环播放。熟悉的演员在屏幕上做出颦笑的动作，看起来就像是陌生人。这是二十年前让横山日思夜想的衣香鬓影。当时的他穷尽想象都不会预料，东京的夜景能够如此放荡和飘渺。暮色降临的城市让人不敢相信自己的双眼。

户君，你当时也想不到吧？

横山裕回到住处做的第一件事就是洗澡。洗完澡赤裸着身体清理浴室。擦拭镜子的时候他看到自己的脸。

他停下动作，检查自己的身体状态。眼角是否下垂，嘴唇是否干裂，牙齿是否清洁。一切如常，唯一不同的是，他再次想到锦户亮。横山裕叹气。

以前锦户在做爱的时候很喜欢说话，尤其是他在上位的时候。说的大多是痴话，但是讲得很认真，饶是横山再难为情也总是说。

“横山君的侧颜好漂亮。”

“横山君的瞳孔颜色为什么那么浅？”

“横山君睫毛很长，但是和我的不一样。是很纤细、很薄的类型，我的太密了。”

“左右眼不一样。遮住左边的脸是一个感觉，遮住右边又是一个感觉。横山君自己有发现吗？”

他也很容易哭，让人手足无措。有一次锦户和横山一起在家里看租来的电影，电影结束了一个小时，锦户忽然流眼泪。当时两个人在吃夜宵。横山问为什么哭，回答说是因为电影里的主角死了。于是横山轻描淡写地安慰了几句。做爱的时候，锦户说：

“横山君，是不是要我把心挖出来给你看，你才会多爱我一些？”

“怎么会呢？”轮到横山在上面，他吓得不敢做了，只是低下头去亲锦户的脸。锦户眼泪没干，用一种仰望富士山的眼神看着横山裕。横山和他对视了一会儿，说：

“户君不理解我。”

“怎么这么讲？”

“你太会说情话了。我天生不会，你才觉得我对你冷淡。是不是要我把心挖出来给你，你才会有安全感？”

锦户笑，按住横山的胸口，说：“挖出来横山君就死了。笨蛋。”

横山沉默着心想，原来你也知道啊。

手指按着胸膛，用力陷进去，又轻轻地抚摸。

“不用挖出来我也看得见。”

“什么样的？”

“石头的心。”锦户低着头，用手指感受横山胸前的热力。“切割过的金刚石，透明钻石。横山君知道锡兵的故事吗？”

“不知道。”

“小男孩收到一个连队的士兵人偶，都是用锡做的。有一个人偶只有一条腿，最不让人喜欢。人偶立在窗台上，有一天被风吹落，掉到河里去，给鱼吃到肚子里了。厨师去市场买鱼，把鱼肚子剖开，发现了锡兵。他已经很脏了，于是当作垃圾投到火里去。第二天清理炉灶的女仆发现，炉灰里有一颗小小的心形钻石……”

“怎么会有这种制作商？即使是心，也应该是锡心才对。”

“反正锦户亮版本的是钻石。”

横山想了一会儿，问：

“那个小男孩呢？”

锦户转头，不明所以地：

“啊？”

“那个小男孩后来呢？”

他想说“我怎么会知道”，但是看横山一脸认真，就勉强回忆，最后说：

“故事里没有写。”

横山“哦”了一声，两人睡下了。半晌，锦户听见他闷声说：“那个小孩一定会很介意的，那个单腿的士兵不知道去哪了。因为那是一个连啊。”

他那时候就觉得锦户擅长言辞，竟然用一百年前的童话表白。横山听过一次就再也不能忘记。这时忽然想起来，竟然觉得有一千钧的重物填满胸腔，压得心口都要崩裂开了，忍不住地叹气。横山讨厌听别人叹气，也不喜欢自己发出那种懈怠的声音，于是做深呼吸。短促的，像是病人发出的呼吸声，自己听起来都觉得悲惨。

翻了个身，被单发出窸窸窣窣的声音，他恼火地掀开被子坐起来。锦户亮的面容在脑海中挥之不去。一会儿是那么小的男孩子怯怯地唱歌，被夸奖之后得意微笑的样子，一会儿是青年在镜头背后紧张得手指发抖的样子，一会儿是他露出任性又霸道的表情的样子，一会儿又是背着冲浪板，在海上把皮肤晒得乱七八糟，笑起来露出两排牙齿的样子。横山想着想着，越发难过。时间太久了，他以为锦户变了，但他一直没有变过。他的眼神也是。那双含情的，也自知含情的眼睛，似乎把自己所有的弱点都袒露在瞳孔里。只要锦户示弱，他就愿意给，只是有些东西他不敢说破。什么痴话，什么脉脉的微笑，都是那个人乞爱的手段。横山终于痛恨那个记忆里的孩子。你是那么有才华的人，何必用孩子的办法乞怜？难道是不愿意长大？任性得叫人咬牙切齿。

月亮的影子映在高楼的幕墙上，耸立的屋顶上空有一颗硕大的星星。亮得就像是用水擦洗过，却没有敌意。只有那一颗……横山觉得脸颊发痒，他拭了一下，发现自己在流泪。

这是没有办法的事。因为没有第二个人像锦户那样长久地注视他，并且给他孩子一样毫无保留的爱。如果是锦户切断缘分，横山会默然接受，因为对方的感情比自己的炽热得多。那么浓烈，几乎让他不能承受，也绝不可能轻松地回忆。

任何人被那样的双眼注视，都会觉得难以堪受吧。横山推开窗，点起一支烟。夜风被困在高楼之间回旋，烟吹进他的眼睛，痒痛得流不出泪。他止不住地想：那个人竟然已经要36岁了。


	3. 梦幻哥斯拉

如果说人的一生由无数不同的选择组成，环环相套，因果链无边无际，那么人和人相遇，也是因为做出同样的决定。他们因为吉尼斯事务所聚在一起，尽管个人有个人的原因。

很多男孩进事务所，开始是因为不想让家人失望。无数的母亲和姐姐把儿子或弟弟的简历寄去事务所信箱，一厢情愿，希望家人成为电视上的偶像。吉尼斯的偶像永远闪耀，从头到脚都必须完美。精心包装，有血有肉，一个眼神就可以撩动别人的心弦。不说脏字，不排泄，姿容端丽的少年人偶。九十年代是日本娱乐业的黄金时期，想成为偶像的少年比牛毛还要多。银座掉一块牌匾，砸死十个人，里边就有一个预备偶像。只要在练习生的竞争里存活下来，就可以去东京，成名，上电视，拍电视剧……那是另一个世界。

横山的简历也是被家人寄去的。他稀里糊涂地通过，稀里糊涂地入社。入社之后就不想输，一定要出道出世。后来果真成团出道，工作就真正成为横山身体的一部分，他随时都能接下别人的话头，说几句有意思的，这样才能被剪进节目里。艺人的工作是娱乐大众，娱乐就是服务，服务员总是想着电视前的“你”，而不是他们自己。每个存活下来的练习生都把娱乐精神铭记在心，学不会的就早早出局。有娱乐精神的练习生才能让社长喜多川满意，喜多川满意的偶像可以让全日本点头称赞。

总之，吉尼斯事务制造美梦，美梦又是一种锦上添花的东西。横山入社的时候家境贫穷，感觉不到美梦的香氛。他只想着出世。

出世了钱自然滚滚而来。

*

横山的母亲怀他的时候只有二十岁。她很早就离开家，和那个“诱骗”自己的男人登记结婚。

这是一对太年轻的夫妻，对男人来说，孩子简直是一场飞来横祸。男人觉得自己也是个应该寻欢作乐的青年，却被迫成为父亲。实际上，这个男人只供养了她四个月，中途也和别的女人纠缠不清，然后就消失了。怀孕的年轻女人又回到父母身边，生下了他。父母当然很气愤，但他们都是很本分的人，女儿的不幸是自己的不幸，只当作是命里有的东西。当时他的母亲还希望那个男人有一天能回来，所以还给儿子还保留他父亲的姓氏。但那人一分钱也没有寄过。生过一个孩子的母亲仍然貌美，为了生计，又嫁给另一个姓“真岛”的男人，和他又生了两个儿子。

他改了旧姓，又叫做“真岛”，搬去外公外婆家住。从懂事开始，他就会问自己的亲生父亲是谁，原来做什么工作，长什么样子。他会照镜子，观察猜测自己脸上哪些特征遗传了生父，心里期待那是个了不起的人，因为难言的苦衷才离开母亲。未来某一天那人可能回来，把妈妈，自己和两个弟弟都救出苦海。外公外婆会用一种复杂的语气说，“别再提过去的事”。妈妈来得很少，平时要在工厂上班，又要带两个弟弟。偶尔来看他的时候被问起也只是搪塞，装作那个人从没出现过。消化怨恨是很不容易的，他原来不懂，还是追着妈妈要那个人的照片。后来外公病逝，他和母亲继父住在一起，偶尔也会问。有一次母亲哭了，说所有照片都用剪刀铰碎，让他再也不要说起那个男人。继父就在一旁冷冷地看，忽然抓住他的领子，把他摁在地上揍。他是家里唯一和继父没有血缘的男人，而母亲是唯一的女人。

没过多久，她和继父也离了婚。这一家人终于都姓“横山”了。失去经济支柱，横山家开始中落。他们不停地搬家，房子越来越狭窄，四壁越来越裸露，后来甚至连地砖也没有……母亲从不抱怨，每天都精力充沛，不像是被生活蹂躏的人。横山家的长子很乐观，总觉得有情饮水饱，偶尔才会想到贫贱家族百事哀。到了初三的时候，他说自己不想读书了。

“反正也念不动，我想去赚钱。”横山侯隆说，她却没当回事。

“你想赚钱，但是谁要你个小屁孩！你想做什么赚钱？先念着吧，至少要当个文化人啊。”

后来听说邻居家的儿子去应聘吉尼斯练习生，她一赌气，把横山侯隆的简历也寄出去。谁都说横山家的大儿子长得排场。论长相，横山侯隆肯定不比别人家小孩差。后来横山通过审核，她才把这件事和横山说了。

“你如果想赚钱，就去当明星好了。先从练习生做起，也是一条路子。”听母亲这么说，横山当晚就去理发馆，染了一头金发。第二天搭夜行巴士去了东京。

那个时候他还不知道前路艰辛，只把面试当成一次受验，想合格，只是因为不想让妈妈失望。横山平时喜欢开低级玩笑，自觉没有偶像的派性。染一头金发也是为了让人记住自己，不指望真的能入围。

走进大楼，拐过走廊，进到面试大厅，里边全是乖巧的漂亮孩子。他顶着一头稻草一样的头发，一张嘴就是浓重的口音。横山侯隆一下就明白自己和这里的其他少年不一样。他们脸上的笑，穿戴，呼吸都是无害的，而一头黄毛的横山看上去像个不良青年。

房间的年轻男孩大多是东京出身，还有几个指导老师样的中年男女。横山钻来钻去，凭口音识人，很快和另几个大阪的少年聊起天。他们相互介绍，还约着面试完一起去看东京塔。面试像走过场一样地过去了，几个人在街上闲逛。灯光亮起，从很远的地方都能望见那座鲜红色的塔身……这座日本的地标建筑被比作东方的埃菲尔，比太阳巨塔高出不知多少倍。铁红色的纤细骨架在夜色中闪闪发亮，颜色比血还鲜明。然后横山又搭着夜行巴士回大阪，路上辗转反侧，断断续续地做梦。梦里很嘈杂，人来人往，但醒了又什么也不记得。继续睡，还是同样的梦。

过了几天，家里收到一通电话，横山侯隆入选了。那群去看塔的少年里只有村上信五和横山留了下来。村上的牙齿很乱，长相有点像木村拓哉。

他的生活没有太大的变化，只是周五晚上要和村上搭长途车，去东京上舞蹈培训课。后来他们认识了涉谷昴，三个人结成大阪“三傻”，算得上有名。横山说话声音很大，总抢镜头，涉谷个性太强，擅长唱歌和跳舞，村上像是两人的粘合剂。后来横山没有去上高中，作为关西练习生在东京活动，和村上、涉谷一起打响了“三马鹿”的招牌。东京是艺能人的梦想之地，但只能是异乡……他们没法学会游刃有余，又割不掉自己身上的烙印，索性把出身当作武器，左冲右突。最漂亮，声音最清，个性最刺儿的涉谷昴几乎成为关西练习生心目中的传说。后来叫锦户亮的男孩子也搭着车去了东京。

锦户最崇拜的人是涉谷昴，但他第一个见到的“马鹿”是横山。第一次见锦户亮时，横山的金发已经染了两回，头顶有一小截黑色的发根，脸上戴着一副墨镜，看上去比杂志照片上的更不良。锦户亮拘谨地和前辈打招呼，心想，不知道什么时候能见到昴君。

横山问：“你喜欢唱歌还是跳舞？”

他回答：“喜欢唱歌。”

听到这话，横山摘掉墨镜，笑着说：“那你肯定听过我们昴唱歌。”他领着锦户去找涉谷昴，说这个孩子也是我们大阪人，很喜欢唱歌。横山喜欢说“我们”，很擅长和人拉近关系。然后他乱揉锦户的头发，皱着眉头说要好好吃饭，不然要营养不良。在一旁的涉谷差点骂出声。涉谷昴挑食得厉害，身板瘦得像一张纸。

锦户确实叫人担心。他上初中，但看起来像个小学生，眼睛和睫毛都很柔软。横山越看他越觉得可爱，干脆把对弟弟的那一套用在他身上，吃饭的时候拼命给他夹肉，拍合照的时候让他踩在自己脚上。村上和涉谷也把锦户当弟弟，这一套优待政策几乎成了惯例，导致锦户长成青年之后还是动辄示弱。他相信总有人愿意爱他。后来迈进中年，他才意识到事实并不是这样。爱才能铺成底气，但爱本来就是相当难得的。横山曾经对他那样好，只是因为横山侯隆是长子，习惯了劳碌。他是横山在公司里看护的对象。横山这样的人，好像生来就是要做兄长。

但实际上，很多人都愿意宠着锦户亮。他太小了，往他们中间一站人都矮了几分，湿润的黑眼睛总是下垂，从睫毛下边抬起眼珠看人。虽然年纪这么小就背井离乡，但锦户不觉得东京冷漠。东京的前辈和指导老师都对他笑眼相迎，反倒显得横山的照顾有些执拗。横山总觉得大阪出身的锦户亮只能依赖大阪的“三马鹿”，原本温情的爱护竟然多出几分“抢人”的意味。

横山的脑子里有很多个“说不定”，但他没有深想。他只是凭着自己的嗅觉行动，很擅自地和关东划清界限。说不定，吉尼斯事务所觉得是时候开发大阪的市场。说不定，只要关西的少年们形成一个不可分离的圈子，上层看到地元色彩的价值，就愿意让他们成团出道。说不定，他们能把整个东京、整个日本都夺下来。

都是漫无边际的妄想。横山就这样一边做梦，一边恐慌。他知道自己唱歌和跳舞都不出色，练曲子的时候甚至会招来笑声。虽然笑的人无意，但他还是会受伤。他害怕被这个地方消耗，然后被抛弃。练习生的薪水本来就微薄，公司里竟然还有二十五岁，二十七岁的练习生。横山替他们担心：难道没有父母要供养么？今后怎么办呢？然后他想到自己，二十五岁之后大概也撑不下去了。他喜欢舞台，喜欢逗人家开心，想要变得受欢迎。他又照了照镜子，艺人出名要趁早，一个人一辈子有几年漂亮时候？

造梦工厂的原料是少年的青春。他们跳进大机器，在流水线的舞台上唱歌跳舞，不停地说话。流水线上的少年也做梦，看着少年的人也做梦。目不转睛地看着，还分不清哪些是真，哪些是假，时间就从少年身上流走。横山想到母亲和两个弟弟，他必须把自己的时间换成钱，扔块石头也要听见响声。他太害怕，又不能被害怕打败，所以硬生生造出一个假想敌。工作上的不如意，焦躁和失眠全怪东京。夜色温柔的东京，灯火万千的东京，无数梦诞生又消灭的东京。东京变成一只哥斯拉，牙齿和爪子都是钢筋水泥。大阪来的笨蛋突出自己的口音，戴上一副“浪花人”的面具，心里揣着一把刀。他不敢做梦，恨不得睡觉都睁一只眼，和朋友玩笑嬉闹也在心里把刀锋磨得雪亮。他是要和哥斯拉战斗的。

横山第一次看到锦户登上舞台也是唱歌。男孩握着麦克风，开始有些畏缩，但后来背越挺越直，清亮的童声沿着脊椎发出来。直到某句歌词的最后一个吐字，他皱了眉头，嘴角却露出笑容。横山在幕后看，心里好像被击中，想来锦户知道自己唱得好，多少是有一点盛气凌人。又因为自己唱歌不好听失落了一会儿。一首歌结束，舞台上方飘下泡沫粉雪，白雪落在他柔软的黑发上。锦户好像如梦初醒，露出难为情的微笑。


	4. 前辈

2.5

锦户从小知道自己讨喜。但话说回来，他不太清楚自己哪里最讨喜，怎么样能更讨人喜欢。这些事情要靠“老师”教，更多是要自己领会。他和其他的练习生一起上课，看出道前辈的录像。电视里的人看起来不比自己大很多，坐着彩车对镜头飞吻，露出决胜负的眼神，还对观众说一些花言巧语。一群少年坐在一起看演唱会，其中有一个人笑了，竟然被老师点起来教育。说他们不应该笑，应该去揣摩前辈眼神和手势背后的计算，只想当观众就趁早卷铺盖走人，云云。

后来锦户就认真琢磨，发现每个偶像在镜头前都有自己的设定。有的人装乖巧，有的人装成熟。有人是精英王子，也有人走邋遢帅的路线。据说某个前辈会随身携带小本，里面密密麻麻地写着段子和玩笑，细致地分好类别，正反面索引。前辈后来当了主持，也有很多个人综艺。传说中前辈每句随口说的笑话都私下里修改了很多遍。后来锦户出道了，听说某一个后辈视力很好却装作近视。他对着镜子眯起眼睛，发现这样看人真的很讨巧。有一种蒙昧的失礼，又有一点情色。被看的人觉得自己好像被打量了，却没办法责怪。他十几岁进公司的时候还不懂这些计算，只是觉得有点不适应，自己在说谎。镜头前的口误，迷糊和耳背都可能是计算。只是想留下几个镜头，就要使出浑身解数。后来慢慢习惯，为了自己的前途，计算成为一种勤勉。

关照他的大人会提点他，告诉他身上哪一点最有观众缘。比如他个子不高，反而很显眼，让人有保护的欲望。又比如唱歌的时候生意気一些也没关系，那种任性又率真的感觉会勾起女孩子的母性。

他也慢慢摸索，找自己的设定。一群人录节目的时候，锦户不小心整个人摔进了布景的大箱子。另外两个少年叠罗汉一样也摔进来，剩下的人装作很着急地救场。从纸箱里探出头来的锦户亮很不好意思，像一只小狗，害怕被惩罚，又有点有恃无恐。观众席上一阵骚动，说真可爱，好想把小亮偷走。他有时候想，自己不知不觉间拥有了很多份母爱。浅尝辄止的爱数以千计，心里却还是觉得空虚。他是她们30分钟的宠儿，30分钟的母爱足够温柔，但竟然还觉得不够。想成为偶像的人难道都这么贪婪？比起聊天和跳舞，他更喜欢唱歌，因为唱歌可以不去想那么多。唱好曲子，记得歌词就已经不容易了，没有什么余裕留给计算。锦户亮比较喜欢唱着歌的自己。

有一次的节目是歌唱力检验，录完节目，横山和锦户亮搭话。

“你唱得真好，”金发的高个子叹气，“哎，真羡慕唱歌好的人。”

横山很喜欢说话，锦户和他一起吃过几次食堂，两个人已经熟了。他不知道该怎么回应，只好挠挠头：

“没有，老师说我还要多练习。而且，我还没有变声……听说变声期唱歌就不好听了。”说着，表情有点沮丧。

“不要担心。可能你某一天醒来，突然就变成鸭子的声音了。嘎嘎嘎——”

“……”锦户不知道该怎么接话。这个金发的家伙自来熟的厉害。横山狂笑，看锦户露出无语的眼神，又装出一副前辈的样子：“不过变声之后声音可能会变得很有磁性啊，说不定小亮是尾崎丰那一挂的。”

“横山君已经变过声，肯定走不了尾崎丰路线了。”

“那你要是真的变帅了，大家都不敢管你叫‘小亮’了。威严扫地有没有。”

“フフフ，”锦户笑，“那横山君要怎么叫？”

“那必须起一个特帅的，一般人想不出来的外号。锦君怎么样！”

“音节太多了吧，不好发音啊！”

“那就户君吧。亮君谁都能叫，就叫户君好了。”

“怎么，就是三选一啊。好像也没有很用心……”

横山眉毛倒竖，大喝一声：“喂！有后辈吐槽前辈的吗，没大没小。”锦户又笑。“不是，是太开心了。感觉一下子和横山君距离拉近了，就忘记要用敬语。”心想，也没见哪个前辈取笑变声期的后辈是鸭子的。

横山听锦户这么说心里很开心，又不想表现得很明显，表情看上去特不自在。“嗐，那我好吃亏。户君也没有给我起新的外号，搞得像是前辈单相思。”

“可是 **前辈** 肯定知道的，我每次说‘横山君’三个字的时候很用心啊。其他人才不会像我这样仰慕 **前辈** 。一百个人管 **前辈** 叫横山君， **前辈** 肯定也听得出哪个是我。”

“……强调这么多句前辈，是想让我请你吃饭吗？”

锦户露出小狗眼神用力点头，心里偷笑。没办法，横山裕太喜欢摆架子，反而让他想要欺负。反正再装作可爱后辈的样子撒娇，这个人又会原谅自己。看到别人这样依赖他，横山的嘴角都要绷不住了。

“那我请你去吃烤肉吧！庶民烤肉店哦，太贵的我钱不够……”

横山摸了摸瘪下去的钱包，又摸摸鼻子。他走了一阵，被太阳晒得浑身冒汗。浅色短袖的腋下也湿了，鼻尖发红，像俄罗斯甜菜。锦户忽然有点不忍心。他原来只是想捉弄横山而已，这时候心里揪得慌，竟然不清楚自己是意地悪还是心太软。

忽然头发被呼噜了一把，横山龇牙咧嘴地说：

“反正不要嫌弃肉不好吃，不然我揍你小子！”

锦户跟着横山走进食堂。已经有一群人排着队，其中几个冲他们招手。横山把手搭在锦户肩上，说：“干嘛，叫我也不去插队哈。看到没有，这么可爱的后辈，我要给人家做榜样呢。”对面又是笑又是翻白眼，和锦户打招呼，他也乖巧地笑。

肩上横山的手热得烫人。他突然记起，自己不是电视上那些立派的偶像，只是一个上京漂泊的小孩。赔多少漂亮笑脸也只是为了讨生活。这样想多少有点寂寞，锦户打了个寒颤。横山以为他怕生，于是安抚地拍他的肩膀。


End file.
